The present invention relates to apparatus for processing developed customer films and related photographic prints. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus wherein exposed and developed photographic films are subdivided into sections of predetermined length (each such section may comprise a certain number, e.g., four, five or six, film frames) and wherein webs of coherent photographic prints are subdivided into discrete prints prior to mailing or shipment of film sections and related prints to dealers or customers.
It is already known to mount a commercially available film severing device on a table next to a commercially available severing device for webs of photographic paper. The webs of film are fed into the respective severing device along a horizontal path, the same as the webs of photographic paper. The film is severed at regular intervals along frame lines between selected film frames to yield sections of desired length, namely, sections which can be readily introduced into a relatively small pocket for shipment or delivery to the dealer or customer. The web of photographic paper is severed at regular intervals in response to detection of suitable indicia (notches, perforations, dark spots or the like) one of which is applied to the paper web for each discrete print. The webs of film and photographic paper are transported and severed in synchronism to insure that one and the same pocket will receive all film sections and all prints belonging to a given customer. Successive prints are observed for the purpose of detecting and segregating unacceptable prints, and the unacceptable prints are caused to enter a separate path so that they cannot be admitted into the pocket which is shipped to or picked up by a dealer or customer. Successive film sections project through a gap downstream of the film severing device and are withdrawn by hand for insertion into the respective compartment of the pocket. The stack of satisfactory related prints is grasped by hand and introduced into the other compartment of the same pocket. The trailing end of each customer film is provided with a customary marker which is detected by a scanning unit to temporarily arrest the severing devices. The severing devices are or can be restarted in automatic response to withdrawal of the last film section of a customer film.
The just described apparatus for the processing of photographic films and webs of related prints exhibit a number of serious drawbacks. First of all, when conventional severing devices for films and webs of prints are mounted on the top of a table of normal height, the paths for the films and webs of photographic prints are located well above the eye level of an attendant who is sitting in front of the table. Therefore, the attendant can manipulate the film sections and discrete prints but is unable to observe, at the same time, the film frames and related prints on their way toward the corresponding severing stations. Observation of film frames and adjacent prints ahead of the severing stations is desirable in each instance, i.e., regardless of the complexity of the apparatus, and is absolutely necessary when the film frames and the prints are not monitored by automatic means. In the absence of visual examination (or, at the very least, in the absence of spot checks), film sections are likely to be introduced into wrong pockets so that a customer receives prints belonging to his order but in the same pocket with another customer's film sections or vice versa. Furthermore, manual gathering of film sections and of stacks of related discrete prints is a time-consuming operation which is much slower than the rate at which the severing devices can cut webs of photographic films and webs of photographic paper. Consequently, the periods of idleness of severing devices are extended as well as frequent. Still further, manual gathering of film sections which are located in horizontal planes and of stacks of horizontal prints is also time-consuming. In other words, it takes an attendant a relatively long interval of time to properly collect all film sections and all discrete prints which form part of a customer order. Finally, manual insertion of gathered film sections and stacks of related discrete prints into the corresponding compartments of one and the same pocket also consumes much time, especially if the pockets are relatively small in order to save space and shipping costs and if the pockets must be opened by hand.